<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mabifica Week (Yeah I Know it's Early Deal with it) by BrokenHeart6669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028324">Mabifica Week (Yeah I Know it's Early Deal with it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeart6669/pseuds/BrokenHeart6669'>BrokenHeart6669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Weeks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeart6669/pseuds/BrokenHeart6669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts</p><p>Day 1:Any AU (I’ll do Monster Falls thank you)<br/>Day2:Firsts<br/>Day3:Rev! Pines<br/>Day4:Domestic<br/>Day5:Hurt/Comfort<br/>Day6:Matchmaker!Dipper<br/>Day7:Adult AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BillDip - Relationship, mabifica - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Weeks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Monster Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uugghh, this isn’t it either”, Mabel says, searching around the attic. She and Dipper have to be careful up here, with their hoofs and all, but right now Mabel isn’t paying attention. She’s worried.</p><p>“Where did he hide that damn journal”, she mumbles to herself. She almost never cusses, even the low tier words like ‘damn’ and ‘hell’, but she didn’t feel like having a filter anymore. No one else is around anyway.</p><p>“Ow!”, Mabel exclaims. Her pastel pink hoof had suddenly hit something solid under the bed. She looks down and sure enough, a dark brown box with a golden, six fingered hand imprint on it was tucked away down there.</p><p>Without even stopping to think, she magically removes it and sets it gently upon the bed. She opens it carefully with her hands and sees… two journals inside. Number 1 and number 3. She sighs, her ears drooping, and for the first time in quite a while, she’s scared.</p><p>Suddenly, outside the door, she hears the faint sound of slithering. Pacifica. Nonono, if Pacifica sees Mabel like this… SOMETHING will happen. Before Mabel can really react, the door is swung open and Pacifica is in the doorway, her scales shining in the sunlight from the window. She holds the second journal in her hand, looking shocked to see Mabel.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”, she says. Mabel’s eyes start tearing up and she gallops toward Pacifica, wrapping her arms around her, and starts crying into her shoulder. At first, Pacifica’s arms shot downward in shock, but after a bit she starts hugging Mable back.</p><p>After a while Pacifica pulls away, her hands still intertwined with Mabel’s.</p><p>“What’s wrong”, she says, true concern in her voice. She can see the panic in Mabel’s dazzling green eyes.</p><p>“Billhasn’tbeenhereinamonthandicouldntfindthesecondjournaltosummunhimandsomethinghastobewronghewouldntjustdissapearlikethatwithouttellingusand”, Mabel gasps, “You have the journal! Wait why do you have the journal?”</p><p>“Well uh”,  Pacifica starts, rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>“Actually nevermind that, gimme gimme!”, Mabel says, holding out her arms. Pacifica hands over the journal without hesitation and pats Mabel’s arms.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay babe, I’m here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompts</p><p>Day 1:Any AU (I’ll do Monster Falls thank you)<br/>Day2:Firsts<br/>Day3:Rev! Pines<br/>Day4:Domestic<br/>Day5:Hurt/Comfort<br/>Day6:Matchmaker!Dipper<br/>Day7:Adult AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel twiddled her thumbs, her legs swinging around. She’s sitting at a table in a dance that she organized. Many others are there, and some people, such as Dipper and Bill or Soos and Melody, are already dancing together to the fast paced pop that’s playing.</p><p>Mabel’s very happy that so many people have shown, but there was one person she’s waiting for. Pacifica. Mabel nervously glances at the clock, biting her lip. Pacifica is never late.</p><p>Suddenly the door swings open and Pacifica steps in. She’s gorgeous, wearing a long baby blue dress with a slit down the side. Her shoes look glass, they probably are, and her makeup is just right, warm and welcoming. She’s perfect.</p><p>“Pacifica!”, Mabel yells from across the parlor. She looks at her and blushes fifty shades of red. Mabel can tell they both want to dance.</p><p>Mabel gets up out of her chair, her pink, starry, dress (which she knitted herself) only showing her black flat donned feet. She walks up to Pacifica and holds out her hand, “Care for a dance?”</p><p>Mabel and Pacifica dance for what seems like forever, holding each other in their arms. Finally, the slow dance music comes on. Neither knew that they wanted it, but it was a relief when it happened.</p><p>Mabel led the dance, going into a loose waltz. They put their foreheads against each other both blushing deeply. Then suddenly, without much warning, Pacifica kisses Mabel. For a bit Mabel doesn’t know what to do, but then she goes in too. After a minute, they pull apart, both out of breath.</p><p>“That was my first kiss”, Mabel says, looking into Pacifica’s piercing blue eyes.</p><p>“Mine, too”, Pacifica says. They both chuckle and hug each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rev! Pines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompts</p><p>Day 1:Any AU (I’ll do Monster Falls thank you)<br/>Day2:Firsts<br/>Day3:Rev! Pines<br/>Day4:Domestic<br/>Day5:Hurt/Comfort<br/>Day6:Matchmaker!Dipper<br/>Day7:Adult AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who knew you could fall in love with an idiot? Mabel Gleeful thought to herself. She was walking away from Southwest’s puny cabin, she doesn’t know what exactly drew her to them, but, somehow, it was worth it. </p><p>It all started when Mabel was thinking of plans to mess with those pine twins, and started thinking about Mabel. She didn’t know why exactly she was drawn to her, but she was. That weird, bigheaded freak with that luscious blond hair that formed bangs revealing her dazzling blue eyes, her adorable sweaters with cute designs of llamas and watermelons, her cute little laugh. Jesus Christ, what was Mabel thinking? She’s so stupid, better to get that idiot out of her head. Yeah. Definitely.</p><p>Mabel was sitting in her private limo, driving to Pacifica’s house. What the actual hell. She sat in the back seat, her head rested in her fist, staring out the window at the passing forest. She wore a basic seafoam tee and some pre-ripped jeans, as to seem more relatable. God what would Dipper think? Well I mean Dipper doesn’t think, so… Mabel chuckled to herself. Still, doesn’t Southwest hate her? I mean Mabel had done so much…</p><p>The limo stopped right next to the Mystery Shack, the dumb tourist trap where Pacifica lives. Mabel stepped through the door, and Pacifica was there in the lobby. Right as Mabel stepped in, Pacifica looked up with a smile, wearing a tan llama sweater and pink headband.</p><p>“Hiya!”, she said, all cheery like. How could she still be cheery while Mabel’s around?</p><p>“Uh, hey Pacifica”, Mabel said. “Do you maybe, uh… want to head to the uh diner?” Mabel barely ever stammered, but right now for some reason she was very anxious.</p><p>“Wait seriously?”, Pacifica said, looking a bit more intently at Mabel. “I mean, sure!”, she said, very happy. Okay, Mabel was… not expecting this. Pacifica… doesn’t hate her? Right, okay.</p><p>They both really hoped this could be the beginning of something amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1:Any AU (I’ll do Monster Falls thank you)<br/>Day2:Firsts<br/>Day3:Rev! Pines<br/>Day4:Domestic<br/>Day5:Hurt/Comfort<br/>Day6:Matchmaker!Dipper<br/>Day7:Adult AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(How tf do I write this I’m just gonna do protective girlfriend-)</p><p>Mabel and Pacifica walk down the street together, having already established their relationship. They’re on their way to the mall to hang out, and Pacifica would probably do some shopping while Mabel would sip on some Boba tea. A very simple date.</p><p>“Mabel?”, says a very gruff, female voice from across the street. Mabel turns around and sure enough, it’s Grenda, with Candy by her side. Mabel lets go of Pacifica’s hand and dashes across the street, glomping the two, bringing the trio to the ground.</p><p>“Candy, Grenda!”, Mabel squeals. “It’s been so long, we HAVE to catch up!”, she says, her eccentric personality getting more and more active by the second, just like when they were kids.</p><p>“Okay, okay”, Pacifica says, now crossing the street as well. “You guys can meet up later but for now we should probably go on that date we have planned”, Pacifica says, helping Mabel up.</p><p>“No way”, Candy says. “You two are dating? That is so exciting! How could I not know?”, she says, a bit remorsefully, and it seems that Grenda feels the same.</p><p>“No, no, you guys are fine”, Mabel replies quickly, “We’ve been out of contact for so long, how could you know? You guys are fine, I still love you.”</p><p>Pacifica makes a small grimace, clearly jealous, but it disappears quickly. She tugs on Mabel's arm lightly and politely says, “come on Mabel, let’s go.”</p><p>“My place at 5?”, Mabel asks her long-lost friends.</p><p>“Sure”, they both say, clearly excited. “I will see you then”, Candy says.</p><p>“You meant that platonically, right?”, Pacifica says, now sipping on some boba tea with Mabel. “When you were talking to your friends?”</p><p>“Oh, of course!”, Mabel says. “I love you, and only you, and even if I did love them like that I would at least talk to you about being poly”, she says with a small chuckle.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sry this is so late oof-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hurt/Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1:Any AU (I’ll do Monster Falls thank you)<br/>Day2:Firsts<br/>Day3:Rev! Pines<br/>Day4:Domestic<br/>Day5:Hurt/Comfort<br/>Day6:Matchmaker!Dipper<br/>Day7:Adult AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know if I could keep doing this”, Pacifica says. Mabel and Pacifica have been sitting together, talking. About their relationship, about the way their life is going, everything. Mabel and Pacifica have both been thinking about this, breaking up, for a while, but neither wanted to say it. </p><p>“Maybe”, says the relationship counselor, yes they’re at relationship counselling, “You should take a week away from each other, and see how it works out. With all that you’ve been saying, it seems more like you need a break then a full breakup. At the next meeting you could see each other again, and take that refresh time you need.”</p><p>Mabel and Pacifica look at each other, and both start tearing up. Neither knows why, just a second ago Pacifica was mentioning a full breakup calmly, but this was different. They both hug and look each other in the eyes.</p><p>“By the time it’s over, my song sh-should be done”, Mabel says. Pacifica just nods. </p><p>---</p><p>It has now been three days since the break, and Mabel has just been writing, watching a show that she and Pacafica used to watch together, Ducktective. It feels as if it’s been years, at least there are only four days left.</p><p>On the other hand, Pacifica was hanging out with Dipper and Bill, talking about anything, but everything just constantly went back to Mabel. Pacifica was trying to keep her out of her mind, but her sweet smile was too dazzling to keep out of her mind.</p><p>After a bit, it was time to see the counselor again. When Mabel and Pacifica went into the room, they both hugged and gave each other a quick kiss. Then, without much warning, Mabel got down on one knee. She started to sing</p><p>We can make it if we try.<br/>
Grab my hand and we will be alright.<br/>
We can make it to the dawn of daybreak,<br/>
Promise me you’ll make no mistakes.<br/>
All we need is you and I,<br/>
A small, small world yet endless sky.<br/>
I know together we’ll take,<br/>
Together we’ll make it.</p><p>Mabel pulls out a pristine diamond ring, </p><p>Pacifica starts tearing up and covers her mouth with her hands.</p><p>“Yes!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again sry it's late</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Matchmaker! Dipper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1:Any AU (I’ll do Monster Falls thank you)<br/>Day2:Firsts<br/>Day3:Rev! Pines<br/>Day4:Domestic<br/>Day5:Hurt/Comfort<br/>Day6:Matchmaker!Dipper<br/>Day7:Adult AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goal!”, Mabel yells. She and Pacifica are playing golf with the weird knick knacks from around the Mystery shack, and Mabel was winning.</p><p>“That’s not fair”, Pacifica says. “You’ve played this setup so many times before, you’ve already memorized it.” I mean, she’s not wrong. Mabel has played this exact setup with her other friends, Candy and Grenda, so many times she has gotten it down to muscle memory. But it was fun either way. </p><p>As Mabel started to chuckle at Pacifica giving a fake pout, Dipper walked into the room, probably to get a journal or something. He scanned over the situation and instead of walking out yelling 'nope', he just said 7 words.</p><p>"You guys would make a great couple"</p><p>It’s now been about a week since that incident, and Mabel and Pacifica had both been talking about it. What if Dipper was right? They both like girls in one way or another, with Mabel being pan and Pacifica being lesbian (closeted from her parents), so maybe they could give it a shot. But also… maybe not. Mabel knew they both were scared.</p><p>“Hey Pacifica?”, Mabel says one rainy Wednesday afternoon over the phone. “Would you maybe want to try a first date?”, she asks, her fingers now tightly winding the cord of the phone, finally taking the first step. “I mean, I’ve been thinking on it, and what’s the harm in trying? If it doesn’t work out, we could still be friends… Pacifica? Pacifica?”, she wasn’t responding. Dammit. I guess she doesn’t like Mabel after all.</p><p>Mabel has been moping around in the lobby for a bit, looking at the fake attractions scattered around the Shack, when she hears a polite knock on the door. Mabel walks up and, to her surprise, Pacifica is there, holding a blue umbrella with a closed pink one in hand.</p><p>“You had me at ‘first date’”, she says, holding out the pink umbrella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7, Aged Up AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel and Pacifica sat together, watching the news about what’s been happening in Gravity Falls. Dipper and Bill had worked together to hack into the Gravity Falls local news station, for they all were now living back in California.</p><p>Both Mabel and Pacifica watched intently as reporter Shandra Jimenez droned on about the happenings in Gravity Falls, mostly things like new monster related cases sprouting up here and there, but there is one thing they didn’t know.</p><p>“... and we have now concluded the case of the missing socks to an entity merely known as “The Sock”. If you see this creature, report it immediately. Now to other, lighter news, Gravity falls touring season is starting to roll in and almost every establishment is having an all-item half-off sale, so get it while it’s hot.”</p><p>Pacifica and Mabel look at each other, both knowing what the other would say.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>---</p><p>Pacifica and Mabel both are now sitting on the bus to Gravity falls, talking to each other.</p><p>“What do you think it’s gonna be like, seeing everyone again?”, Mabel asks. She’s really excited, seeing Soos, Wendy, even Tad Strange, the most normal man in Gravity Falls (his favorite food is bread). So many memories are attached to everyone, and she's ecstatic to bring them back up.</p><p>"I'm not exactly sure, fun?", Pacifica replies to Mabel's initial question. Pacifica didn't know everyone as well, and all her friends are still complete pricks. There's not really much that can be done about that.</p><p>"Aw, c'mon", Mabel says, squeezing the blonde's hand. "What about Soos, Wendy, Grunckle Stan and Ford, everyone?", she says that even though she knows that's not what Pacifica's thinking about.</p><p>"But what about my parents? What will they think? Even though we've been together so long, they still have no idea that I'm lesbian. I- they're gonna hate me!", she says, starting to break down a bit. Mabel simply hugs her.</p><p>"Shhh, it'll be okay." She says. She knows how stressed Pacifica can get when it comes to her parents, and Mabel doesn’t want her having a panic attack on the bus.</p><p>“Just.. try to avoid them”, Mabel continues, moving her hand in a circular motion on Pacifica’s back. Pacifica nuzzles her head into the crook of Mabel’s elbow, and they sit like that for a while. </p><p>Neither knew when they fell asleep,but when they awoke they were near their stop, with the water tower in the distance. From every story they’ve heard and their own experience, this always happens coming into Gravity Falls, falling asleep and waking right when you enter. It makes sense, it being a 28 hour drive and the whole weirdness field thing.</p><p>After a bit more of driving and the two girls waking up, the bus stops right by the Mystery Shack, Mabel’s old home and an infamous tourist trap.</p><p>The two girls walk in, gawking at the interior. It’s just like they left it.</p><p>“Hey, look any longer, and you’ll have to pay”, says a familiar raspy voice.</p><p>“Stan?”, Mabel says, looking over to the direction of the voice.</p><p>“Mabel? He replied, looking her in the eyes. It was.</p><p>“Grunkle Stan!”, Mabel squeals. She runs up to her great uncle and hugs him tight.</p><p>“It’s been so long, kiddo. I’m guessing you’re back here because of the sale?”, he says with a small chuckle.</p><p>“I mean, kinda”, Pacifica says, stepping up to the two.</p><p>“Oh, Pacifica, aren’t you two an item now”, Stan says. Pacifica bluches and covers her face a bit.</p><p>"Yep!", Mabel says, looking at Pacifica. "Just don't tell her parents."</p><p>"Oh I get it, still closeted from those strict jerks", Stan says, clearly wishing he could say more than just that. But this is for general audiences so-</p><p>"Yeah, Pacifica says", rubbing her arm a bit. "They wouldn't accept me.</p><p>"Okay",Mabel says quickly, trying to change the subject. "Uhm,  oh! How about we see Candy and Grenda again?", she says, remembering her childhood friends.</p><p>"Uhm... okay", Pacifica says, a bit shyly. She doesn't know Candy or Grenda too well, they've crossed paths a couple times but they never really hung out, so it's most likely going to be awkward.</p><p>Suddenly, the vending machine shifts aside and Ford steps out, his cloak slightly burnt.</p><p>"So that ghost is being a lot of trouble", he says, wiping some ash off his face with a small handkerchief. “Oh kids, when did you get here?”</p><p>“Like five minutes ago”, Mabel said. “Also hiii!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m glad I came up when I did”, said Ford, now putting the handkerchief in his coat pocket. “It’s good to see you girls again”</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. Ford”, Pacifica replies, somewhat formally. Mabel lightly punches her arm.</p><p>“Whelp”, Mabel says, “We best get going, we have so many other people to see!”, she says, already getting excited at her own thoughts.</p><p>They both take each others hands and walk out the door, into the unknown beyond.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>